When Love Hurts
by Marie90210
Summary: A confession. A private meeting. A long summer. Two lovers will over come some of the hardest but most binding moments together.


_I wanted to try something new. Something I am not sure many have done. Its a whole new take on the ending of season 3. Starting off with the private meeting with Dylan and Brenda. I saw this going somewhere else and this is what I got. Please enjoy._

* * *

The phone rang loud in his house. Dylan had a guest over. An unexpected guest. So, this phone call was interrupting their conversation. He got up from where he was sitting and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Dylan answered

"Hi". The female voice on the other side of the phone line answered back. His girlfriend, Kelly Taylor, was on the other end. He hadn't spoken to her since she had to mention his money that was coming into his passion after graduating. He didn't like bragging about his money and the fact that she announced that in front of their friends, pissed him off.

"Hey, what's up?" Dylan said semi annoyed.

"Not too much. Just getting ready to get my manicure and just wanted to check in." Kelly told him.

"Uh huh." Dylan answered back

"Also wanted to say I will never talk about your bank account again. It's no one's business, especially mine." Kelly said honestly.

"Well I appreciate the call, see you in a couple of hours?" Dylan asked her. He knew she didn't mean what she had done earlier that day but still bothered him a bit.

"With bells on." Kelly said. She felt like something was off with Dylan. He didn't sound normal. She shrugged it off and kept on getting ready after hanging up the call with Dylan. Dylan sat down his phone and turned around, facing his guest. The one and only Brenda Walsh. He walked towards her and sat back down next to her waiting for her to continue.

Brenda sighed and said to him, "So there I am sitting at the senior breakfast thinking about Minnesota. I wanted to say, 'Hey guys, look I got in', but something stopped me."

"Maybe you were scared they would convince you to stay?" Dylan suggested.

"Or maybe I was scared that they wouldn't." Brenda confessed.

"What do you wanna do?" Dylan asked her honestly. In the back of his mind, he didn't want her to leave. As selfish as that sounds considering, he needed her to be around, even as just a friend.

"I'm torn" Brenda shrugged looking down at her hands.

"My sure-fire remedy is just to flip a coin." Dylan said half joking.

"Is that what you did with me and Kelly?" Brenda asked, instantly regretting it the minute it came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You don't have to answer that." Brenda told him.

"No, I want to." Dylan said. Moment of truth. "I think what you mean is that if there was no Kelly, would you and I still be together." Dylan said to her.

"Thought has crossed my mind." Brenda confessed.

"Honestly, I don't know." Dylan said as he looked forward then back at her. "I loved you more than I thought I could love anybody. It was just too intense for the both of us."

"Yeah I guess right from the start it was just so volatile." Brenda said as a small smile crossed her lips as she looked down remembering their first date, which also happened to be their first kiss. That immediately went from a sweet moment to what helped destroy them. The night that she decided to move in with Dylan because she and her father had one of their biggest fights.

"I guess that was the beginning of the end." Brenda mumbled.

"Yeah, first to live together was such a big mistake." Dylan smiled, actually kinda missing it but he wouldn't let her know that, not now.

"Oh, you got so incredibly offended when I was trying to clean this place up." Brenda laughed.

Dylan smirked, "Oh come on, a little dust adds character." He joked.

"I guess Kelly doesn't mind it huh?" Brenda said, the smile almost disappearing at the mention of Kelly again.

Dylan sighed; he really didn't want to talk about Kelly right now, but he knew why Brenda was doing it. He hurt her pretty badly, but she was trusting of him again. He just really wanted a conversation that didn't have Kelly in it sometimes. "I guess not." He answered.

"Was that her on the phone before?" Brenda asked. She knew it was but making conversations with Dylan is something she desperately missed. She still thought of him as a close friend despite everything. She hated that she could trust him again but at the same time, she couldn't go to anyone else.

"Yeah it was." Dylan said looking into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell her I was here?" Brenda honestly wanted to know this.

"She didn't ask." Dylan said, "I have question for you Bren. Why did you come over here?"

"I guess I wanted to say goodbye, in private." Brenda answered. Emphasizing the private.

"How private?" Dylan asked, genuinely curious.

"Depends." Brenda whispered. She was too afraid of rejection, especially from Dylan but with her leaving for Minnesota, she would have a clean start no matter what happens. In her head, its telling her to stop. He's with Kelly. He will push you away. Meanwhile, her heart, the louder one of the two is telling her to go for it. He admitted that he loved her. May have been past tense but she had to give it a shot. She leaned in quickly, making up her mind in seconds and pressed her lips to his. She leaned back, ending it just as quickly "I'm sorry." Brenda got up and was about to run out the front door when she felt his hand grab her wrist and pull her back down, landing on his lap. He placed his hands on either side of her face and brought her down and kissed her hard. It had been months since he felt her soft lips on his. He missed it. Sure, Kelly was okay, but no one would ever compare to Brenda. He felt like he had to stay with Kelly because he made that stupid decision on one night that was explained to him the following day. Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Dylan glided his tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission which was granted instantly. They kissed each other deeply for several minutes but separating because they needed air. They just starred at each other and smiled.

"I've missed you." Dylan confessed to her.

"Do you know how many nights I've dreamt of you saying that to me?" Brenda told him caressing his cheek with her hand. She felt the tears coming. She didn't want to leave him now.

"I didn't think you ever wanted me back after what I did to you." Dylan told her taking his thumb and wiping away the stray tear that trickled down her cheek. "Don't cry baby. You're too beautiful to cry." Brenda smiled back and just hugged him tightly.

"What now?" Brenda whispered into his neck.

"Now, we get ready to graduate. But before that…" Dylan smiled at her and laid her down on her back on his couch as he crawled over her. Got to admit, she looked better in this position then Kelly did. Much sexier, he thought. "Now, I give you a goodbye present you won't forget." Dylan kissed her lips gently and then kissed the spot behind her ear that always got her weak. He smiled when he heard the familiar noises she made when like this. He slowly took her shirt off for her and threw it to the side. He smiled as he saw her bra covered chest. Thoughts of Kelly and their relationship faded from his head as he kissed down Brenda's neck and in between her breasts.

Both Brenda and Dylan knew this was wrong as each piece of clothing came flying off of both of them. Both of them knew they shouldn't be doing this. But both didn't care. They missed each other and it would be a long time before either one saw each other again. Dylan wasn't gonna tell her that he and Kelly were going on a trip to France. Not now. As Dylan entered Brenda for what could be the last time ever, he moaned out. She felt so familiar yet so foreign. He looked over at the time quickly noting that they had three hours before they needed to be at the school for the ceremony.

"Jesus Bren, you feel just as good as I remember." Dylan moaned out. His pace got faster having both of their noises pick up volume. He leaned down and kissed her hard and breathed in her ear, "I still very much love you Brenda Walsh".

"God I love you too Dylan." Brenda breathed out with her eyes closed, meeting him thrust for thrust as she wrapped her legs around his waist, getting a better angle as well. Brenda knew she was close. And she could tell Dylan was as well with his grunts getting closer and closer together. Brenda grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers as he continued to thrust deep inside her. This made him look at her and at that moment, both came undone. Dylan leaned down and kissed her deeply as he spilled inside her. They layed there, a tangled mess. He looked at her and she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Wipe that grin off your face." Dylan said not being able to get his off of his own face. They both sat back up and started to laugh, naked. "Well, when you said private…"

"Not sure I meant that but…I'm not gonna complain." Brenda joked. She got up and started to get dressed as did Dylan. Once fully dressed, Brenda looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her sex hair. Her eyes widened.

"Shit." Brenda said. Dylan came up behind her with a pony tail that she had left here months ago. "Oh thank god. You're a life savor." Brenda fixed her hair so it wasn't so messy. She looked at the mirror again and smiled at the reflection starring back at her. It was her but also a smiling Dylan as well. He walked up closer and hugged her from behind bringing her backside against him.

"You don't regret this do you?" She asked. He had a girlfriend so that must be in there somewhere.

"Not at all. I meant what I said Brenda. I missed you and I still very much love you." Dylan said as he turned her around to face him. "I promise I will make this right with us. I want you. Yeah our love tends to be intense but I weirdly enough miss that. I miss you." He wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"I am so happy to hear that because I also got into CU." Brenda told him. His smile got big. She wasn't leaving. But what was he gonna do with those tickets to France? Maybe if he asked Jim, he could take Brenda. That would be hard to convince him of but maybe not. "Okay what is going on in that head of yours?" Brenda asked.

"If Big Jim would say yes," Dylan turned around and grabbed the tickets off the end table, "Would you like to go? I was gonna give this to either Brandon or Donna but I think I'd much rather take someone I love to Europe." Brenda smiled and grabbed the tickets and looked at them.

"Holy shit. I would love to go." Brenda got excited. "But wait, what about Kelly?"

"Oh we broke up hours ago. After that big blow up at your house, we just decided that we expected more from each other." Dylan smiled. Brenda smacked him

"You didn't think that would be something to tell me?" Brenda smiled.

Dylan shrugged. "Either way, after today, Kelly and I were done. I want to start fresh with you Bren. So what you do say? A summer in Europe?" He asked. She excitedly nodded her head and kissed him again. This summer was gonna be something special. More special then either of them knew.

* * *

_Don't hate me. I know I had Brenda forgave him pretty fast but also remember this is the same Brenda who said countless times she would have taken him back in a second if he wanted her. So I wanted to rewrite what Europe would be like with these two. Not so miserable like it was with Him and Kelly. Please tell me what you think so far. _


End file.
